


Grow As We Go

by Vivireels



Series: Klaine Valentines Challenge 2021 [8]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:27:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29304219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vivireels/pseuds/Vivireels
Summary: Kurt and Blaine have a conversation about what Kurt moving away to college means for them. Day 8 of Klaine's Valentines Challenge 2021.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Series: Klaine Valentines Challenge 2021 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139597
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8
Collections: KlaineCCValentines2021





	Grow As We Go

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song “Grow As We Go” by Ben Platt. A lot of you liked when I integrated the lyrics of the song into the dialogue of the story in my Day 2 fill so I thought I would try that with this one as well. Enjoy!

“Blaine-”

“ _No_ , Kurt. I don’t care what you think would be easiest. I care about what you _want_. What you _really_ want.”

“What if what I _want_ is to take a break while I go off to school?”

Blaine’s bedroom fell absolutely silent. What started as a calm movie night had taken a turn for the worse when Kurt had brought up his upcoming college application deadline.

Of course the two of them knew that Kurt was moving to a different state in less than a year, but that didn’t mean that they had talked about what would happen to them when he moved.

Blaine assumed they would give long distance a shot, and he assumed that Kurt wanted the same. Apparently they weren’t on the same page at all.

“You don’t even want to _try_ doing a long distance relationship?” Blaine recoiled, visibly hurt.

“There’s so much out there that I don’t know, and freshman year of college is when I’m supposed to figure that stuff out!” Kurt let out a noise of frustration. “Maybe it’d be better if I figure this stuff out on my own. _Alone_."

“That’s bullshit and you know it, Kurt.” Kurt scoffed as Blaine went on. “No, I’m serious. You’re telling me that we should break up because you think I won’t let you figure out who you are?”

“Haven’t you ever heard the saying ‘the growing only happens on your own?’”

“Who the hell said that?!” Blaine asked, his patience wearing thin.

“I don’t know..them!” Kurt sputtered.

“Well _they_ don’t know me and you.”

Kurt sighed, clearly losing the energy to continue this fight. “I’ve waited my whole life for the chance to _finally_ come into my own, and New York is my chance for that.” He hesitated. “What if New York changes me and we don’t work together anymore?” His voice broke as tears threatened to spring forth.

Blaine’s face instantly softened and he rushed over to his boyfriend. “Hey. Hey, don’t say that.” He reached for Kurt’s hands. “So what if New York changes you? Isn’t that the point of going there? But I promise you, I’ll be there to cheer you on and watch you grow into the most _amazing_ person that I know you can be.”

Kurt wiped away the few tears that had fallen down his cheeks. “I’m scared. I’m not really sure where my…” he struggled to find the right metaphor. “river...is supposed to run.”

Blaine laughed lightly. He pulled Kurt to sit next to him on his bed. “I don’t know where my ‘river’ is supposed to run either. But I’d like the company through every twist and turn.”

Kurt leaned his head on Blaine’s shoulder. “So how would we make it work?”

Blaine kissed the top of Kurt’s head. “We’ll take it slow, and grow as we go.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Loves!
> 
> Day 8 done! I kid you not, I was listening to Grow As We Go while checking the prompt for Day 8 and literally squealed in excitement when I saw that IT WAS THE DAY 8 PROMPT. My biggest obsession besides glee/Darren Criss is Ben Platt. I had the joy of seeing him in concert on his tour for this album (and hear him sing this song live!!), and it’s still my most favorite concert to date (and for those of you wondering, yes his voice is even more angelic in person). Hope you liked this fic and will follow my writing journey for the rest of this challenge!
> 
> As always, see you in the next fic! ~Vivi


End file.
